Carved on his Heart
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is a one shot in which I describe Harry's feelings right before he leaves to find the Horcruxes.


Disclaimer: As you already know these characters do not belong to me. What I do own is this story of which I am very proud. Hope you enjoy it too.

"Carved on his Heart"

By crisundomiel aka cris.carla

Carved on his Heart

He was looking at her behind the glasses for quite some time now and his amazingly green eyes were shining. She was so beautiful and her hair was glowing under the sunlight. How he adored her but it was time to let her go. After Bill and Fleur's wedding he would leave without looking behind. He had to. It was the only way. He was going to find the rest of the Horcruxes and destroy them all. He was going to make it he was certain of it because he was not going alone. Ron and Hermione would be there to help him and with Ron's courage and Hermione brilliantness there would be no obstacle that could stand in their way.

Once that was done he was going to face evil itself and he was going to win. He was going to destroy him even if he had to destroy himself in the process. There was no way he was going to let that monster destroy any of his friends ever again. He would avenge all the deaths he had caused. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, he would make him pay. He would make him suffer. Harry felt the anger grew inside him. That would give him all the strength he needed to annihilate Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Ginny was now smiling at him and Harry smiled her back. She looked even more beautiful when she was smiling. Mrs. Weasley came outside to announce that the bride was ready. He had never seen the Burrow so beautiful. There were tulips everywhere and all the guests were sitting on comfortable blue chairs forming a circle with a magnificent altar right in the middle. The altar was also decorated with Tulips, Fleur's favorite flower. Harry imagined it was his own marriage and when Fleur appeared outside with her beautiful wedding dress he closed his eyes and he saw Ginny. She was stunning as always and she was smiling at him. That smile warmed his heart in a way that he had never experienced before. She was everything to him and he would gladly die for her.

The Pastor had now begun the ceremony but Harry wasn't listening to a word he was saying. His thoughts were still absorbed by Ginny in a wedding dress. When he finally opened his eyes Ron was holding Hermione in his arms and she was weeping in a mixture of happiness and sadness and he was sure Ron was feeling exactly the same way.

He had tried just about everything to convince them not to go with him but they were strong-minded. By then he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to make them change their minds. They didn't know what perils they would have to face and if they would make it unharmed but they didn't seem to care. Harry was lucky to have such loyal friends that were willing to risk they're lives for him.

The guests started to leave their chairs and only then Harry realized that the ceremony had already ended and he suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his heart. It was time to go. It was time to say goodbye to Ginny. He glimpsed at her, she was greeting Bill and Fleur. He got up and Ron and Hermione did the same. He then walked towards her and his head was boiling with all the things he wanted to say to her. Suddenly he stopped. He couldn't do it. She was so happy and peaceful and that was exactly how he wanted to remember her. It would give him strength to carry on no matter what.

He turned around and faced his friends and although none of them spoke they understood each other perfectly. As they started to walk in silence a great emptiness took over their hearts. The sounds coming from the party started to fade and with each step they took a piece of Harry's heart was left behind. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and that made Harry feel even more miserable but he had to carry on. His pain was a low price to pay for the happiness of all those who were dear to him and he was willing to pay it.

He pictured in his head the very last time he had seen Ginny and he smiled. He loved her with all his heart and soul and although he knew he was walking to an almost certain death it didn't bother him. Her safety was all that mattered. If he lived through it he knew she would be waiting for him but he also knew that even if he died he would always live in Ginny Weasley's heart as she would always live in his. Voldemort could torture him and even mangle him but he would never be able to destroy all the love and care he felt for her. He could never erase her from his heart because she was carved on it and there she would forever live smiling with her red hair shining under the sun.

A/N- So what do you think of it? Did you like it? I hope you have. Please review it ok?

Happy New Year to you all!

crisundomiel aka cris.carla


End file.
